(1) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a new and improved headgear, and more specifically to a headgear or helmet providing a lighting display for use by cyclists, construction and underground workers, search and rescue persons, emergency medical workers, firemen, police, meter readers, and so forth. The lighting display may be used to define a forward pathway or to illuminate objects, or to rearwardly signal a wearer's presence.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Various types of protective helmets providing lighting displays are known in the prior art, and typical types of these helmets are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,099; 5,327,587; 5,329,637; 5,357,409; 5,426,792; 5,479,325; 5,544.027; 5,485,358; 5,564,128; 5,570,946; 5,743,621; 5,758,947; 5,871,271; 6,007,213; 6,009,563; 6,113,244; 6,244,721; 6,328,454; 6,340,224; 6,464,369; and, 6,497,493.
However, none of the headgear in these patents disclose a battery powered circuit for an LED array that produces a long term, uniform illumination while providing a useful device for its intended purpose. The headgear structure of this invention may be a single, or a multi-component type, such as two or three.